


Spacewalkers and Stargazers (NOT FLARKE)

by ghostlygalaxies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Comforting Bellamy, F/M, Finn Being an Asshole, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Clarke, Spacewalker, Stargazing, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygalaxies/pseuds/ghostlygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's known he had feelings for Clarke for a while. She was the only one besides Octavia to challenge him. She was the co-leader. She was his Princess. And seeing Spacewalker Finn Collins try and con his way into sleeping with her makes his blood boil. When Raven arrives, he sees how hurt she is and goes to find his brave, brokenhearted Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacewalkers and Stargazers (NOT FLARKE)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first bellarke fic! Hope I did a good job... 
> 
> So, basically, Clarke's sad, Finn's an ass, and Bellamy is perfect. Sounds about right to me! 
> 
> Read away, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed this!

     It didn’t hurt as much as it should have.

     Clarke had already had that buzzing in the back of her mind, that reminder that things could go wrong any second. That they probably would. But she ignored it for a while. Allowed herself to be happy. It was like a fly buzzing near your ear, just not close enough or loud enough for you really acknowledge it.

     Now was a different story. There was no ignoring it now. The fly was right. Finn had a girlfriend, Raven. And here she was. On earth. Perfect timing.

     A few tears escaped from her eyes, all for various reasons. One for the fact that she’d let herself fall for Finn. The second reason being that she felt bad for Raven. The third because she wasn’t quite sure who to trust anymore. And the last reason was for her mom.

     But she lay there in the grass on her back, propped up by her elbows, stargazing. Expressionless. Practically emotionless, excluding the tears that betrayed her. Alone and empty. Numb.

     A star flew across the sky, and, for a second, she had hope. For a second only. Then she wished. She closed her eyes, to make it official, and then opened them again. She dried her damp cheeks, and smiled up at the sky, thinking about the people up on the ark who could be looking back.

     She heard him before she saw him.

     Startled, Clarke got up and reached for her knife, but then she saw who was there and relaxed. Slightly. But her confusion didn’t leave.

     He’d never admit it, but he followed Clarke here. When he saw her leave camp, he was worried. He knew how upset she was and decided to follow her.

     “Um, hi? Bellamy, what are you doing here?”

     “I could be asking you the same question, Princess,” he replied with the ghost of a smile cast upon his lips.

     Clarke sighed, and, knowing he was no threat, went back to her previous position. She looked so peaceful, he decided, yet so sad at the same time. So, he joined her. She was surprised — yet, delighted — when he did.

     She could feel his body heat without feeling him, could feel it between them. He could feel it, too. She blinked and just stared up at the constellations, remembering them all. She’d always loved the stars. He could see it in her eyes. He wanted to ask her about them someday. Watch as her face lit up while she pointed to the night sky. But not now.

     “You know,” Bellamy said, finally, “Spacewalker’s an idiot. He didn’t deserve you. You didn’t deserve that.” And the sincerity in his voice surprised Clarke once again.

     “I think I’m the real idiot here,” Clarke told him, surprising herself, “for trusting him in the first place.”

     He furrowed his eyebrows. Why would she think that?

     “Nah,” he said, trying to be casual, “it’s easy to trust someone. It’s human nature to trust someone. He saw you: a gorgeous girl who seemed to play by the rules. He took advantage of that. He played you. Even I was fooled for a little while. He’s an ass, Clarke. Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t do anything besides being human.” Obviously he’d failed at the casual part, because Clarke’s head moved to face him and she stared at him in blatant astonishment. Wide, glimmering eyes.

     “So, what I’m hearing is...,” She started, mouth breaking into a grin, “You think I’m gorgeous?”

     Bellamy couldn’t help the embarrassed flush that appeared on his cheeks. “That’s what you took from everything I said?”

     “Well,” she answered, “it was the most important part.”

     Then she turned back around and looked back at the stars, feeling a lot happier now that she’d gotten her wish.

 

* * *

 

     Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Bellamy was _not_ okay with this. First, she flirts with him, then she just turns around and ignores him?!

     Not okay. He’d been waiting for her to realize he was flirting with her, not just teasing, for too damn long.

     But, at the same time, she had just gotten out of a relationship... Then he looked at her smile, and forgot about that altogether. When he moved closer to her, she turned, abruptly, and closed the distance between them before he could. She just had to do it first, didn’t she?

     She smiled into the kiss, and, afterwards, he held her as she pointed to the constellations, a bright look on her face, feeling elated and at peace once again.

     _Forget Spacewalker_ , she thought to herself, _I’ve got a true Prince now_.

 

 


End file.
